Gamers misfortune
by ALPHAScrubs
Summary: The story of eight friends take the adventure of a lifetime inside a vitural world of halo. Rated M for language, violence, suggestive scenes
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story on fan fiction so give me the hard critism its an old story im trying to revive from an idea started 4 years ago so its a little fuzzy so bear with me._

__

Chapter 1

Beep, Beep is heard throughout the room only accompanied by the slight sounds of groans and a hand slapping some wood. "Ah damn, turn off already. Ah ha snooze yes." Besides this human all around the room is crammed with clothes furniture, on the wall is painted symbols and posters. It's a disaster this is my room or as I would call it my hovel. I'm Garrett just another junior that goes to Peyton high school. Every morning is the same I get up scrounge something to eat for breakfast, crank up the stereo to wake my sister and her boyfriend in the next room ha ha. That always gets me in a good mood. Nothing out of the ordinary I play some Xbox and never watch the time so I always end up sprinting to the bus. I walk down the aisle to seat thirteen and wait till the next stop where my friend Kaylee gets on. "Hey Kaylee your crazy," I yell when she get son bus.

"Hey Garrett how's your morning going," she says kind of squeaky like. If you would describe Kaylee is she has brown slightly curly hair and big like grapefruit shaped but a very nice personality.

"Not much, I can't wait for tonight though it's going to be sweet"

"Huh."

"No one told you well then," smiling a big grin and sitting up to get comfortable. "Its simple really a whole bunch of us is going to play games on Xbox Live, I finally get to play with Sarah." As I say I turn red and grow a large grin on my face.

"Oh Garrett that's all you care about is that Sarah is Going to be playing"

"Ya and so what I got my priorities, I'm not the one that carries pink handcuffs incase I get arrested by Officer David," Saying with a grin and poking her backpack.

She quickly puts her hands on her backpack. "NO that's where your wrong I am willing to make a citizens arrest he he." She stretches her neck toward me with eyes blaring.

"Whatever," muttering as I turn my head to look out the Bus window. It was the middle of March and the sun was barely coming over the mountains to show the barren plains of the town. We pasted through the town dropping off the middle school. Sighing at the sight that school used to be the high school. As we drove away I get my normal flash backs of everything that happened in there. Going about another mile just out of town we pass the football field and turn on the dirt road to our school. It was a building that reminded me of Lego's plain colors block shape no grass and a cracking sidewalk. As I step off the bus I look over toward the student parking lot to see Sarah and Stephanie walking up to the main door. I run over there screaming, "hey guys what you two up to", keeping my main attention on Sarah.

"Just another day I suppose," says Stephanie, I remember having a crush on her she was quite slender figure, but was too quiet for my taste.

"You guys excited bout tonight!" I added

"I suppose I'm not sure its suppose to storm tonight," hesitant Sarah responds.

"Oh, well then it won't be for very long then don't worry nothing will happen except me winning the game woo!" yelling as I jump into the air. They turned and went inside including Kaylee. "What did I say something wrong?" Catching up with them only to be grabbed from the backpack and pulled back. Falling backward on the hard concrete stunned for a second I looked up and of course it was David. "Sup man just letting you know I am awake."

"Good then you'll be aware of how hard I beat you tonight in halo," says as he gives me a hand to help me back up. I grab it and hoist myself back up. "You know if everyone else is going besides you and me?"

"Yes David I'm sure they are all coming." We both walk into school and part ways for our classes through the eight hours I meet up with Caleb, Chris, and Amber. We all agreed 4 of us would be playing at my house while the rest would be at Kaylee house. The Rest of the day I swear I'd die of boredom, but I cheer when its time to go. The sound of a train bell lets all the students out of school and there is a swarm of bodies in one hallway trying to get their stuff to go home. I dip and duct to get to my bus to get my seat. It was a little windy outside and the sand was everywhere. "Curse this school for not having grass!" I yell into the air as the school buses are driving up the road and slowly stopping for each route. I'm the first one to run to my seat put my bag underneath and lie in the seat.

"Hey faggot," a voice said to me I look around to see Jake in the way back seat. This guy was barely a freshman and half my size. "What is wrong fag got nothing to say?"

Responding, "Nothing that your bitch-ass will understand now shut up and turn around." He glared at me and looked out the window.

"Whoa there man calm down," says kaylee's voice from behind me. I turn around and she is holding the pink handcuffs, as they sway back and forth, "do I have to arrest you for disturbing the peace." I watch them and look her feeling a shudder come up my spine.

"Nope but I think those things are disturbing my peace," pathetically responding. For the rest of the bus ride it was just meaningless conversations bout tonight and how much I own and this and that. The bus finally gets to my stop and I hastily jump off and start running for my house to get everything set up. "I only have an hour so much to do, oh wait" while looking in the house I turn and look at the driveway no vehicles in the driveway. "Good at least those two love birds aren't here." Quickly within 40 min I have all the munchies. I hear a feint sound of some doors slamming. I run to the window to see David, Caleb, Amber step up to the door. "Hey guys"

"Hey Garrett," they all say. Soon everybody found a spot to sit and grab a controller. A Couple of them are trying to match the Halo opening song and failing horribly at it. I walk over kick David out of my chair and sit down, sigh then log on.

"This should be fun but I'm not very good," whined Amber.

Unexpectily, Caleb says, "me either but it's just for chilling with all of us you know? We all keep chatting while we got our headsets on and got everything set up.

"Hey, somebody give me the phone I'm going to call to see what the others are up to?" I dial up Kaylee. "You guys ready yet? Your just bout there cool well we will be waiting."

"We are ready," four voices from the TV say in unison. Looking at the screen there was eight players all different colors with their assorted symbols to tell them apart.

"Ok all lets start this." I hit the button to start the count down. Bang out of no where outside it started to become very stormy. Continous lighting bolts was hitting the ground around our houses.

"Guys I don't think…" Sarah's voice was cut of for right when the timer hit zero a lightning bolt hit the telephone pull sending a immeasurable amount of energy to both houses. Everything went black.

_The first chapter was how it always only i decided to change it a little and give it more detail into some character concepts and attitudes. (writer ALPHAScrubs)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A voice "rebooting please wait..." All around my eyes are staring at lights "system intializing programs.." thinking for a moment I realize i can't breath I try to move but, I'm restrained. My mind is racing trying to think of a way to get up yet all my efforts fail miserably. "life support online, motor functions optimized..." As the voice goes on i can suddenly move and breathe a still thinking I try to stand and as if the burden that restrained me was lifted. Just lifting up my torso and bringing my legs back, "visuals online"  
I suddenly see a screen go on and many random numbers and symbols are flashing. Then all of a sudden all the numbers and symbols fade in and i feel like I'm looking through my own eyes. I lift my arms up and realize.

"Holy shit I'm a robot," i yell. My mind continues to race as thoughts of where am I, how did i get here and where are the others. "This cant be happening. Who would do this?" I stop to think for a second. "Where is everyone else."

Looking around the terrain is mostly sand with some hills to my right that i can't see over. Looking to my left nothing but calm water.

"Ok, think. I gotta find help!" my voice slightly echoes. I start to run up the beach with ease. I never felt this energetic in my life. A full stride isn't even winding me. As i run i look up and see just a blue sky. About fifthteen minutes of running, I see another robot lying in the sand only this one is pink with a smile face on the left shoulder. I quickly run to it and kneel down and put my hands on the shoulders and yell, "hello is there anyone in there can you hear me?"

"Whose that, I can't see," a voice cryed out that sounded familiar to Sarah. "Whats going on i cant breathe help me out of this." As she begged for my help the arms started to move and as my suit did brought herself up and the helmet turned toward me. "who are you..?" and many other questions was said.

"Whoa whoa its garrett is that you sarah?"

"Garrett I'm so happy to see you!" as she said the robot jumped at me and knocked me into the sand. In this death grip i suddenly hear sheilds low. "Whats gonna happen now wheres everyone else?" Not realizing on how much strength she posses at the moment.

"Sarah ack plz let go ur crushing me!" as I plead for her release she opens up her grip.  
"Thank you now don't panic we just have to look for the others.

_Sorry for the delay i got distracted. I took a different approach to opening this critical point in the story and i think it turned out well. It is a little short but this is where some short chapters will be :P_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The only thing we can do is to keep going." Looking around I see a structure in the sand bank with about a two feet gap in the middle of it stretching for fifth teen feet. The rest structure wasn't hidden by what looked similar to metal panels. "Sarah go on top of the bank and look if you can see anything I'll be right over here."

"Ok," her voice says as I see her start climbing I make my way over to this bunker. Cautiously I look in and see dark room bout twenty feet square. I can faintly make the back walls as well as some light coming down from another opening from the other side.

"I wish I had some light," as I whisper, light beams turn on from the side of my helmet.

"Lights activated," a machine voice speaks.

Using this light the room slightly illuminates and I get the disturbing view of bodies. There was a red and blue blood stain all along the floor. Seven bodies lie on the floor five of them look human, but the other two look like aliens. "Oh my god, those are grunt bodies but how!" I yell out. "Sarah," I yell while running up the bank to her side. "Sarah you won't believe this I think..." I stop talking as I look to see what she was staring at, a large open field with a few buildings here and there. Scattered all over the ground was bodies mostly of marines. Scorch burns stained the ground and as I squint my eyes I get a magnified view. In the distance I see a large purple ship hovering over the city. "Get down, Quick" I pull her down flat on the bank. "We have to be stealthy about this."

No response.

"Hello, are you ok Sarah?"

No answer, she starts to slide down the sand and I quickly grab her hand to pull her up to the edge of the bank still facing the broken battleground.

"What the, I think she passed out standing poor thing." I grab her suit and put her on my back and make my way to the opening to the bunker that I saw. I set her down leaning against one of the walls. Looking about the bodies I find a rifle. I grab the rifle and put it to my shoulder looking.

"Battle rifle, acquiring target reticule." A target appears on my screen where ever I point the gun the reticule followed. I pull the trigger and the gun recoils slightly and three holes go in the wall exactly where I aimed the target.

"This will come in handy." Not but a minute later a very distinct hover noise is heard over head. "Great!" I slowly creep to the door way and watch this ship hover there for a moment and the side panels open revealing covenant both elites and grunts. Stepping back inside the bunker I wait gun at my ready. I look at Sarah's suit. "If we don't make it I'm sorry."

The sound of feet hit the sand above as I slowly steady my mind to prepare for what is about to happen. Five minuets pass and nothing. I start to think that they don't know we are here. The sound of the ship has faded but the sound of faint voices above remains. When I get the urge to climb out to see what they are doing a voice screams.

"Demon!" A flurry of fire is heard but, not towards me. I run to the other side of the bunker and peek out to see three figures running up the beach shooting. A barrage of plasma was spurting every which way in there direction. I suddenly hear heavy breathing over a com. In no time at all I make a sprint to the opening to help them out. Before I can get out the door two blue circular objects fall down from above. I pick them up and examine them for a moment. They are all blue except for a yellow spot on one side. I realize that they are plasma grenades.

"Ah I'm hit!" a voice screams over the com. "Oh shit it fucking burning me leg ah!"

There wasn't any time to waste I quickly grab one in each hand and run out the door and turn around and quickly. I run up the bank and see that there are twelve covenants up there. Ten grunts all aiming at them at the beach only pausing fire when the gun opens up due to overheating. Two much taller muscular elites directing the grunts laughing.

"Hey assholes think fast" immediately activate both grenades throwing them the few feet to the elites. Both stick to their armor one to the back of a right shoulder the other to the back end of a helmet.

Both scream a blood thirsty cry trying to turn around but it was too late both grenades detonated killing both of them and five grunts that was right next to them. Their bodies flew in every which way. Quickly I pull up my battle rifle and aim at the remaining four grunts with ease. Pathetic creatures running in a frantic with no leader or morale.

"Caleb! Caleb!" frantic voices crying out.

"Guys can you hear me?" I shout out.

A relieved voice answers, "Garrett is that you? Its Caleb he's hurt pretty badly.

"Ok I'll be right down." Before I walk down there I look around the ground and find two more grenades and pick up a plasma rifle. As I pick them up they stick to the sides of my thighs like a strong magnet is holding them there. We walk over to Caleb and try to shake him but no response nothing. His armor was horrible burned and melted.

"God, damn he's dead," Chris cried. "He didn't have a chance man what kind of place is this aliens, bodies, death what the hell..."

"Get a hold of yourself we are in halo since you haven't figured that out yet. He's probably just somewhere else, I hope," hesitantly stating. "Look lets check on Sarah and see how she is doing real quick then we can try to figure something out like where are the others." Both of us walked back to the bunker only to find that Sarah wasn't there.

"Dude I thought you said she was here," cried Chris.

"She was here its only been like ten minutes where could she of gone. I mean she couldn't of walked away she was completely out maybe someone took her?"

"I don't know or maybe she did wake up and walk away," argued Chris.

"Well where ever she is she's not here now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple hundred yards away," this cant be real none of this I'm just gonna see if I can find a phone somewhere. Maybe its this way." As sarah walks aimlessly from the team she doesn't she is being followed. Looking around was nothing but sand and the occasional tree shrub.

After running for about two hours she decides to take a rest. By this time the landscape has changed quite a bit. As if you walked from desert to rain forest. Little creatures was scurrying around on the ground in chaotic fashions. No more sand surrounding her but now lush thick trees yet still no sign of human life anywhere. "HELLO! Is anyone there?" Sarah yelled. A slight rustle to her left but when she turns nothings there. "OK...since..no..ones..here..I'll..ju," interrupted as four figures stand to surround her. They are all very well camouflaged with the sticks, leaves, and fake animals.

"Cheif, what are you doing here," one speaks "Your suppose to be down with the oracle and why is your armor pink?."

"Who, no I'm Sarah I want to go home," speaks with a very hesitant tone.

"How can you not be a spartan your in the armor who are you where did you come from?"

"I told you my name is Sarah, I come from Peyton, I'm a freshman there listen I just want to go home."

"Well we can't help you there but if you help us maybe we can help you get home," the marine says with a smile. "See we were sent out here to monitor the enemy and report back. Well we been out a while but have been cut off from base, so if you help us defeat some covenant we will be able to help."

"What you want me to fight those those monsters are you nuts I would die the second they see me. I don't think I could do it, no I.."

"Well then you just might be shit out of--" interrupted by gunfire. Sarah heart drops heavy as she watches all the marines turn behind her only to fall one by one like domino. She puts her hands over her head and crotches down trying to muffle all the screaming and bullets whizzing by. She at last closes her eyes and lands on her side in the fetile position then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We last left myself and Chris on the beach dumbfounded. We looked around for about an hour when we finally found her trail. It lead in a face pace northwest toward the horizon. "What the hell is she thinking on running around on what or where ever we are. Well looks like we are going to have to go and grab her and see if we can bring her back to her senses." I say as chris just looks up and stares. I look up as well and figure out that we are on a ring from the game. It looks so amazing I almost couldn't describe it but what I could put together is that looking up I could only see the rising of the ring maybe about 1/8 of the whole thing. I saw some stars and maybe some ships. But I think the view was killed when I saw three purple ships heading our direction. With no where to go I scream ,"RUN!"

We both broke into a full stride and impressively we were really moving along. I don't think it was really helping when I started to see some shadows in my side visor. While running ,"Shit, Shit, Shit, must keep moving," I whine in a very high pitched voice. The landscape is just starting to blur around us we are at full speed my legs just feel entirely non-existant. As if I was more flying over the ground than running I look over to chris hes easily keeping up with me. I use him to judge how fast we are going by watching something going by him. A bush Whoosh Yep we are flying really hellishly fast. Not helping as huge plasma blasts start hammering around us. Each blast is like a bomb that lifts both of us in the air for just a second but we just keep going.

"Is there any cover near?" a few seconds later some beeps and a voice speaks..."There is a lush forest only one thousand yards in your direction," no time to think a blast comes very close flinging myself sideways ten feet to the side. I roll on the ground to damper the hit. I get to my hands only to launch and narrowly dodge another blast. The whole time I'm just feeling like I have been put into an oven. I launch and break for those ever so good looking tree line. A few good missed shot get close to the duo but no further harm is inflicted. They enter the forest and dip undercover of the foliage the ship continues to fire but with no avail. It opens its side two the ships are just filled with grunts sixty-four total on both of those ships. They just jump out of the ship and hover to the ground. The leader ship is filled with elites they all hit the ground and immediately start to spread out into teams.

"Shit ok I take this half of the mass you kill that half of the mass. What you got for weapon Chris?" I ask in the mic.

Chris holds up a stick, " I think I can work with it."

Sigh I look up and the force is the normal four grunts to one elite. They are spreading out even more they are about one hundred yards from their landing point already at this time. We wait until they only a few feet from us. Right before I turn to fire there is a loud boom not like a explosion but from a mass hitting the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes Chris was using a tree as a club slow and cumbersome but he smashed a whole group with one swing. I jump from behind my tree and approach my first group I quickly while they stare at chris and start firing, I snap the elites neck and kick a grunt like a football into a tree. Then I start beating the face in of every grunt of that group that is near me before they notice. I look over to chris and oh my god he found a weapon its a grunt. Miraculously I think the intimidating of being beaten by a grunt is making them a little uneasy. But he is just jumping around and just beating them down with a grunt when one is mostly gone he grabbed another.

That was very disturbing but I continue to pick off the covenant one by one with snapping necks a few placed shots to some skulls. But the battle ends off and chris grabs a plasma rifle as his weapon and we both grab a unrealistic amount of plasma grenades. After we loot the bodies we move to start to find where Sarah is in this forest.


End file.
